I promise
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: A SaberClan challenge-"Twigpaw? Is that you?" Leopardwing rasped weakly. I padded closer. "Yes, what is it? Why did you ask for me?" I asked curiously. "You need to protect Grasspaw, after my death, she will be affected the most." she meowed urgently. Prequel to my other fanfic: Unite or Die! R&R please! c:


**A challenge for SaberClan! *waves to Snowsong* Hai!**

**Summary:**

**This challenge is about a cat who has to say a final good-bye to someone they love. You can use OCs or cats from the actual Warrior's books, but don't copy word for word those books or anyone else's.**

**This is going to be a prequel to my other story: Unite or Die!**

**Disclaimer(I forgot to do this for a while ;P): I DON'T own Warriors, but I do own the OCs :D**

* * *

Twigpaw(pool)'s POV

"Twigpaw," the medicine cat, Bluesong meowed. "Leopardwing wants to see you."

"Me? How about Grasspaw?" I asked, shocked.

"Leopardwing wants to talk to you now, she's talk to Grasspaw later." the she-cat replied.

"She'll be okay, Grasspaw." Bluesong meowed, for Grasspaw's sake. I knew that since her eyes were flickering between me and Grasspaw's worried form behind me.

_'Yeah-of course! Everything's alright! Leopardwing has greencough, in leaf-bare for StarClan's sake!'_ I thought bitterly.

"I'll see her." I told Bluesong, referring to Leopardwing.

I stepped into Bluesong's den, scanning for Leopardwing's familiar brown pelt. When I did see it, my eyes widened in shock. Her usual glossy pelt was matted and ungroomed.

_'Bluesong!'_ I thought angrily_ 'It's all your fault! If you had let me visit earlier, I wouldn't be so shocked by her apprearence'_

"Twigpaw? Is that you?" Leopardwing rasped weakly. I padded closer.

"Yes, what is it? Why did you ask for me?" I asked curiously.

"You need to protect Grasspaw, after my death, she will be affected the most." she meowed urgently.

"I know and I will." I said slowly.

"No! Promise me! Swear to it!" Leopardwing meowed, a hint of steel entering her weak voice.

"I s-swear, i-in the n-name of StarClan." I stuttered, shocked by her alertness even though she had greencough. She let out a feeble purr, relived. Then, the whole meaning of her words hit me.

"Why do I have to take care of her you're here too!" I protested, already knowing her next words.

"But not for much longer." she coughed.

"No! You're not gonna die! Bluesong said so!" I wailed childishly.

Leopardwing let out a small laugh, "It's good that you have so much faith in our medicine cat, but there are somethings StarClan can't even fix." she said.

"But-" I started to protest.

"Now run along, bring Grasspaw in," Leopardwing cut in. "And, DON'T forget your promise." she added as an afterthought.

"Okay." I murmered.

I walking out of the dim den, without a word, my mind whirling. As soon as I got out Grasspaw padded up to me.

"How is she?" she asked anxiously.

"Go see for yourself," I meowed. "She asked for you." I added, padding over to the apprentice den.

"Twigpaw!" a voice called behind me. I turned around, facing my mentor, Amberfall.

"Yes, Amberfall? What is it?" I ask, tired.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be hunting." she scolded.

"Amberfall, don't take it too hard on Twigpaw." Bluesong meowed.

I jumped, I didn't notice her. She was carrying some herbs.

"She was visiting Leopardwing." Bluesong added. "She needs rest."

"Okay, whatever you say Bluesong." Amberfall meowed, unable to argue with a medicine cat.

I nodded and walked into the den, curling up in a ball, having no strength to talk to Bluesong.

* * *

"Twigpaw! Grasspaw! Twigpaw! Grasspaw! Wake up!" a frantic voice broke through my peaceful slumber.

"Wha-?" I muttered, not fully awake.

"It's Leopardwing!"

"Leopardwing? What?" I opened my eyes.

"Bluesong told me to get you two. Her den-" the messenger didn't finish, but Grasspaw were already gone.

_'What happened to Leopardwing?'_ I thought franticly, as we rushed into Bluesong's den.

I walked up to Leopardwing, eyes widening at her form. She was worst than before.

'How's that possible?' I thought.

Her eyes had a glazed tint on it and her fur was matted.

"Leopardwing?" Grasspaw meowed, seeming really small.

Leopardwing's eyes flickered to Grasspaw then to me.

"Twigpaw," she rasped, I had to bend down to hear her.

"Yes?" I murmered, refusing to belive the scene in front of me.

"Your promise..." she said weakly.

"Yes, I swear." I vowed again, ignoring the questioning look my littermate sent me.

"But, you can't die!" Grasspaw wailed.

"It's too late," Bluesong murmered, her eyes fill of grief. "Not even StarClan can help her now."

I wasn't sure but I thought that I could hear Leopardwing faintly whisper, "Twigpaw..." to Grasspaw's question.

I turned around and glared at Bluesong,"Do something!" I said, ignoring her previous words.

"Twigpaw-Grasspaw, let me go-StarClan-calling me..." Leopardwing coughed.

"No!" Grasspaw wailed, "You can't go yet!"

"Let me..." Leopardwing muttered.

"Grasspaw," I murmered, "Let her go, StarClan's calling her."

Grasspaw shot me a glare but admitted defeat, her tail drooping.

"Good-bye, Leopardwing." she whispered, Leopardwing let out a weak purr as Grasspaw stepped back, her eyes dull with grief.

I walked up to Leopardwing, my heart heavy. "Good-bye...I promise." I added noticing her mouth opening in a wordless plead.

Her eyes brightened as she said," I love you, my precious daughters." and she closed them for the last time.

"Leopardwing..." Grasspaw and I wailed as her spirit left us...maybe not for the last time...

* * *

**Feel free to join SaberClan, link's on my profile c:**

**Review please ;]**


End file.
